


Fortune Cookie

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Elias has a Crush, Fluff without Plot, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Nigel has a Bad Temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: ‘Your natural charm will attract someone special.’Elias gets a fortune that changes his life.Of course that's after he gets hit by the rude smoking man.





	Fortune Cookie

‘Your natural charm will attract someone special.’

Elias stared at the paper in his hands for a long time before he realized what it was he held.

A fortune.

He’d never been one for Chinese food, the spicy strangeness not to his taste despite the times he’d stopped by Gabriel’s apartment when he had ordered some and had a few bites. The cookies though he did like, their sweet taste and often sweeter words inside a delight.

This fortune though was strange and not because Elias sat in the middle of a park where no fortune cookies were sold.

The paper was gold.

He ran his fingers over the thickness of it, almost otherworldly, and put the strange thing in his pocket to continue the reason he’d come.

The man.

Elias had first seen him the month before lying down in the grass and taking in the sun with very little on. The sight of such a thing in the middle of the chillier weather had struck him but when the man kept on he’d started to become more than fascinated.

He was aroused.

A man had never aroused him before despite his condition and this made him very interested in why this particular one did. Which was why Elias sat across from where the man in question was as he had for the last four weeks to watch the now fully clothed man while he wrote in a tiny notebook. He wondered if the man was a writer of a sort, or perhaps a detective. Maybe he was there on some sort of police operation?

Elias felt a stir in his cock when the man licked his lips, then lifted his finger up to trace them with his finger. He smiled and Elias bit his lip to keep quiet.

He didn’t notice someone sit down beside him until they spoke.

“Hello.”

The man beside him wore a very large coat, almost too large for his body, and really too warm for the weather. “Hello.”

He followed Elias’s line of vision. “Do you know him?”

“No,” he mumbled and looked away, taking out his phone.

“Then why are you staring?”

Elias blushed and mumbled, “I wasn’t staring.”

“Yes, you were. I saw you just now.”

“I was looking at the birds.”

“There are no…”

He stood up to yell, “WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?” and stomped off in tears.

There seemed to be several people staring but he continued on as if they weren’t. He so blindly rushed that when he ran into someone the impact was hard, knocking the man to the sidewalk.

“What the fuck?”

The man had been smoking and Elias could tell he’d been burned.

“You should pay attention when you’re—“

The man stood up and grabbed him hard to snarl, “What the fuck are you trying to say to me, you fucking—“

Elias spat, “Pay attention when you walk! This is a public park!”

The first punch was painful, harder than he’d ever been hit his entire life, and Elias almost fell over when the man let go only to push him.

“I’m going to kill you, asshole,” the man said, just as a voice cut through their fight.

“Nigel are you hurt?”

Elias turned to see the man from the bench stood behind him. “Do you not listen to people when they talk? I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE!”

There was a roar just before he was attacked even more viciously and thrown to the the sidewalk. The pain of his head as it hit the hard ground was nothing compared to seeing the man, his beautiful man, notice him for the first time.

He could barely keep his eyes open as everything faded to black.

When he woke Elias was in the hospital, bandaged and very sore after having been worked on by what Elias assumed were terrible doctors to allow him to remain in pain. He reached over to touch the button for the nurse when someone spoke.

“Sleeping Beauty is awake.”

He tensed. “You’re here too?”

The curtain that separated the two beds was pulled back and Elias saw the coat man stood there while in the bed behind him was the man with the cigarette.

“Nigel got hurt badly by the policemen and also by the man you were staring at.”

Elias blinked. “He hit you?”

Nigel laughed and rubbed at his eye. “Apparently I ruined his covert fucking operation or some shit. I have no idea. But Adam told him you had a crush on him so there’s that.”

Elias paled. “I DO NOT!”

Adam walked over and set something on the table beside him.

It was the fortune.

“He found this after they dragged you away in the ambulance and knew it was yours. I think he likes you too? He started calling Nigel all sorts of words and I didn’t understand most of them over his accent but yes.”

Elias felt tears in his eyes.

“You should not have lied to him. I have no feelings about him whatsoever.”

The rude man in the coat, apparently Adam, blinked. “Oh, then I’ll go tell him to go home.”

He started to leave and Elias called out, “Wait!”

Nigel sighed, “Fuck darling, please tell him the rest of this shit so we can go home and then the cops can come in. I don’t fancy being arrested.”

Adam walked over and sat down beside his bed. “The man, his name is Adam too which is strange because—“

“Darling, please.”

Elias reached out and took the fortune. “How did he know this belonged to me?”

“He put it on the bench. Did you know he’s seen you naked?”

Elias nearly fell off the bed and Nigel started laughing. “Jesus Christ, I’m in hell. Okay listen, asshole. The pretty little Brit in the hall knows you stare at him in the park. Hell he said he followed you out once and caught you jerking off after but you have a big cock so he’s interested now? I for one doubt it can be that big but—“

Elias’s face was bright red now and he was torn between feeling flattered and angry. How dare that British Adam make a fool of him this way? He had only been looking it wasn’t a crime and he didn’t think he should be punished for admiring.

“…and I think you should be listening because Adam just went to get him.”

“What?”

Nigel pressed the nurse button. “Enough of this shit. NURSE!”

Elias stood up and immediately realized he should not have moved at all even though he needed to close the curtain. He moved about three steps before he fell which was when the two Adams entered the room.

British Adam smiled at him.

“Hello there.”

“Elias this is Adam, Adam this is Elias.”

Elias mumbled, a bit fuzzy, “How do you know my name?”

He didn’t hear a reply though the pretty Adam leaned down and helped him up, his strength a surprise. “You are very athletic.”

Adam laughed. “Oh darling, you have no idea.”

Later, Elias learned just how athletic Adam was.

Also he introduced Nigel to pipe smoking.


End file.
